


Lost Boys & Tall Girls

by Socket



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:46:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socket/pseuds/Socket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh wants to smash another window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Boys & Tall Girls

**Author's Note:**

> **Timeline:** Noel

This Christmas eve she decides she's not going home with Toby.

She's adamant; she's resolved. Her resolve is adamant.

************** 

When Josh comes out of the therapy session he finds Leo and Donna waiting for him. He wanted to find C.J.

"Where are the others?" he asks.

"They left," replies Leo.

"C.J?"

"Toby took her home," Donna informs him.

Now he's seething. Was it time for Toby and C.J.'s annual fuck already? He wants her to be here, not pressed up against the wall of her apartment panting into Toby's ear. He shakes his head to clear it of the image.

"Josh?" Donna's voice is filled with concern.

"I'm fine," he lies.

He wants to smash another window. Wants to feel the impact; wants it to detract from the pain of not having her. Of standing by everyday and watching her not be a part of his life.

And when he gets back to his apartment, alone. He sits and stares at the wall.

There are no more sirens in his head, just that damned song playing over and over: _Tis the season to be jolly, tra la la la la, la la la la._


End file.
